I Hear You Everywhere
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: Sometimes the most important thing you can do for someone you love is watch them. K for some mild language. ShikaHina


I Hear You Everywhere

By: Bill the Cat

A/N: Yet another one shot, man am I busy. Bleh, should update my other story (sweatdrops). Work in progress my dears. Anyways, I have exciting news about myself, but no one really cares so I will just wait until the last author note to say

-----------------

"Damn, damn damn!" The brown eyed man cursed, yet again turning an about face. He had approached the counter of yet another jewelry store, but lost his nerve just as quickly as he'd stepped in.

It shouldn't be this hard!

He didn't want to ask Ino. No way. She had no obligation to his personal business, not now not ever.

Even though he could really use her help.

Sighing in frustration, Shikamaru followed his new about face turn and walked heavily away from the shop.

He felt defeated, and it was wearing on his nerves. He wanted it to be perfect, it had to be perfect. One doesn't half-ass something as this.

It was really nerve wracking, and annoying.

Every time he would get the nerve up to finally go into the store and talk to the woman at the counter, all the items she would show him were wrong.

Too gaudy, not intricate enough, fake looking colors, too bright…

Nothing worked.

He sighed, this time planning to just go home and possibly look online. They might have a better selection there anyway.

Sourly, Shikamaru exited the mall.

------------------------

"Alright you two, you promised," Ino huffed, tossing her blond bang aside to give a stern look at the couple. Shikamaru had just been making an off hand comment about how they could just ditch the blond and run, but Ino beat him to the punch.

"Oh! O-of course I-Ino-chan," Of course she agreed. Hinata never argued with anybody.

'Traitor,' Shikamaru grumbled in his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was shop.

He'd had enough of the mall.

Even after looking through all the jewelry selection on the web, he still couldn't find anything. There were a few options, but none that even came close.

Apparently, Hinata had promised (more like Ino had brow beaten the girl into submission) to go shopping with her. And like any good boyfriend, Shikamaru had tried to stay the hell out of it.

And yet, one cannot usually find words of reason around the raining hell fire of a blond woman intent on shopping.

So in an effort of self-preservation, he agreed to go with the two of them.

He couldn't just leave Hinata to fend for herself after all.

So, the three of them piled into Ino's car, her stereo blasting some non-interesting boy band as they drove to the mall.

Shikamaru and Hinata stayed in the backseat, hands together in the middle seat. They dared not do anything else. Ino would never shut up about it.

It was by pure luck that the two of them were together anyway. When Sakura finally agreed to date Naruto, the poor Hyuuga was crushed. By then, team 8 and team 10 had begun established friendships, so Shikamaru was very aware of the news. The Hyuuga girl had actually visited him at home to look for some comfort.

Crying women weren't really his thing, but a crying Hinata was different.

And it brought them to the present day. One shy heiress stealing little glances at her beloved while the Nara smiled as she turned away.

All in all, it held little fanfare and pomp, but carried the weight of a hundred kittens. Cute.

Ino had been the first to know seeing as how she could read people easier than most… That and Shikamaru spilled the beans in another attempt at self-preservation. Ino was scary when she wanted to know something!

Cursing quite loudly at traffic, Ino finally pulled into an available parking spot, squealing the tires loudly as she beat a van full of children into the spot.

Grinning evilly, Ino opened her door, the others following suit.

Silently, the trio made their way into the mall. Well, almost silently. Ino did most and all the talking.

They went passed a few stores before dipping into a JC Pennys where Ino had been eyeing a skirt all week. She quickly ran off in the direction of said pleated jean skirt leaving the two momentarily behind.

Shikamaru looked around the store a bit grumpily. He had already been in this store a few times looking for just the right thing. It too had proven useless.

Hinata however took a kinder note to the selection, briefly checking a rack of jackets and shirts before wandering over to the jewelry section.

"I never normally wear jewelry, but I like to look sometimes," She commented conversationally, Shikamaru at a comfortable distance beside her.

Shikamaru grimaced and looked at his girlfriend. She was distracted.

He leaned over just close enough for his cheek to touch hers. He felt her stiffen up at the close proximity. He turned just a fraction, now able to see her wide eyed expression.

"You know…" He whispered. "All these are very pretty, but I would like to get the hell out of here!"

Startled at what seemed to be a romantic gesture, the Hyuuga broke out into laughter at the blatant statement. She knew Shikamaru hated shopping, but that was too good. She grabbed her sides, her chuckles still flowing. She snorted in a rather unlady like fashion, turning red instantly.

Shikamaru smirked at her lack of composure. She was sometimes too high strung. A little humor did good.

Wiping her eyes, Hinata let the last of her chuckles die off her lips just in time to gasp.

There in the midst of many different faux rings was a treasure. The price was clearance, the jewels and material obviously fake but one stood out above all the rest.

Without a heads up, the Hyuuga ran up to the display, picking up a ring box. She slid it on her finger, awkwardly seeing as how the ring was attached to the box by a piece of plastic and put it down. She quickly searched the pile for a similar one and found her size.

Shikamaru looked over at her sudden movements, curious. He noticed the display of rings and gasped.

Hinata seemed very intent over at the display so he joined her, peeking cautiously over her shoulder. She was too engrossed to even notice.

On her ring finger, left hand, was a beautiful white gold ring with three diamonds. Well, he severely doubted it was real gold or diamonds seeing as how it was in a clearance sale of ten dollars. It was still beautiful, the psuedo diamonds glinting brightly as the Hyuuga titled her hand.

"It's so beautiful," She whispered, enthralled.

Bam, hard in the face it hit Shikamaru. This is what he was looking for. He had never seen Hinata look so happy about anything materialistic. If he wasn't careful, she just might walk out of the store with it.

"Wow, what you got there?" He asked, making his presence known. She jumped, obviously not even noticing him there.

"O-Oh! It's-it's a ring…" She stuttered, trailing off as she looked at it some more. He could see the idea form in her mind before she did and he had to act fast.

"Hey, we need to go find Ino. If we're lucky we can convince her to leave and not spend all of her, and then my money," He ushered quickly, trying to distract the Hyuuga.

She started, opening her mouth as if to say something before nodding, sliding the boxed ring off her finger. She put it back down a bit sadly, and turned around to face him.

He could see the disappointment in her eyes though she tried not to show it. Heck, they'd been dating a good four years. He knew her well enough by now to read her expressions.

He hated seeing her sad, but he had to do this.

They left the display, Hinata sending distracted glances over her shoulder as the rings twinkled invitingly back.

----------------------

Hinata slowly descended the stairs of the Hyuuga abode, wondering why in the world Shikamaru had called her over so impatiently. She hoped nothing was wrong.

He had called the house and asked for her to come over to his house. She complied of course, but was puzzled. He wouldn't answer any of her questions however until she came over.

She threw on a jacket, just a light one before heading out the door.

She hopped into her car and drove to the Nara abode.

Once she reached the house, she turned off the engine and stepped outside. Hinata approached the door and knocked twice.

Almost immediately, it was opened by none other than Shikamaru.

He seemed anxious, breathless until he caught her gaze. Then he smiled. She returned it with a slight blush. The restlessness of his previous activity left him worn, less etiquette benefiting her with a curved and untempered smile. It gave her heart a little jolt.

"Come in," He invited, catching his composure quickly. She nodded and followed her boyfriend to his room. There on the floor was a package. It had several stamps on it, slightly worn like it had traveled a very long way.

"It's for you. My grandma sent it. Late birthday present I guess," He commented, alleviating her next question. It died promptly on her tongue, shutting her mouth effectively.

She bent down to pick it up and delicately separated the tape holding the sides together. Once opened, she peered inside to see a bunch of tissues. Perplexed, she fished through them until her fingers caught on something like a folded note.

She pulled it out and began unfolding it.

Inside in neat handwriting it said "turn around"

Confused, Hinata did the human reaction and followed its orders.

Behind her, Shikamaru was down on one knee, holding a black velvet box. He looked as nervous as she suddenly felt.

"I promise to always hold and care for you. Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

The package promptly dropped from her hands, the shaking too much to hold. Her eyes welled up with tears, a single word flowing off her tongue before she'd even given it permission to.

"Yes!"

Grinning in relief, the Nara opened the little black box for her to see.

It was the ring she had seen in JC Pennys. The exact one she had been mulling over in the store. He pulled it out of the box and took her left hand.

He slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

Shikamaru stood up, smiling shyly. Tears streaming down her pale face, Hinata hugged Shikamaru without much a warning, embracing him as hard as her small arms could muster.

"Sorry its not real, I'll get you a better one I promise," She heard Shikamaru whisper into her ear. Vehemently, the Hyuuga shook her head, almost slapping him in the face with her hair.

"This is exactly what I want. I don't need thousands of dollars as proof. I just need a gift from you. And no one else," She muttered in return. He hugged her tighter, accepting her words that he had done well.

She began kissing his cheek, short quick pecks until he turned his head to face her. Her rapid movements then landed on lips instead of cheek and she kept them there. Hugging the Nara for all it was worth, Hinata kissed her boyfriend now fiancé with all she could.

She had never been happier in her entire life.

Finally when the two broke apart, Hinata looked sweetly into her soon to be husband's eyes.

"Now we have to tell everyone,"

His smile straightened.

"Not Ino."

"Oh, she'll know. Somehow,"

Shikamaru grumbled, but then decided that he didn't care what the blond did. All he cared about then was kissing his fiancé again. And so he did.

--------------------

A/N: Aww, cute eh? Don't die of sugary sweetness now. I bet you are all wondering what that silly nonsensical thing is that I mentioned earlier. Well, it so happens that my very own Shikamaru proposed to me. (happy face). I felt the need to manifest my heart into words, and out came this one-shot. It's a bit like how it happened for me, but different. Hmm. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Love Billie


End file.
